


We Need Help

by RavenBird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are Relationship Experts, Arguing, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Post 3x22, Shovel Talk, first I love you, the immortality talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird
Summary: Basically, Magnus and Alec acting as relationship coaches for our new warlock/shadowhunter lovebirds. Lorenzo and Underhill.Our boys will be helping the new couple find their way through all the things we watched Magnus and Alec deal with.The first meeting, the kissing, the dates, the sex, the talk, the arguments and the best bit....the makeup.





	1. Chapter 1

After the wedding Magnus and Alec had gone a month long honeymoon. Lorenzo couldn’t say he blamed the couple, with everything they’d been through, some of it partly Lorenzo's own fault, they deserved a proper break. 

That didn’t mean Lorenzo liked it. He’d met a rather interesting Shadowhunter of his own at their wedding, tall, blonde, charming and a bit awkward. 

Andrew Underhill 

Lorenzo liked him, had talked with him most of wedding and then thought nothing of it. Until he bumped into the Shadowhunter again a week or so later when he attended the cabinet meeting Alecs Sister was holding while he was away. And then it happened again and again, in and out of the Institute. Lorenzo didn’t believe in Fate but clearly something wanted the two together. 

Except it had been a while since he’d, engaged in such relationships and Lorenzo certainly had no idea how to tackle a Shadowhunter. But Magnus did, which is why only three days after the happy couple had returned from Europe Lorenzo was knocking on the other Warlocks door. Lorenzo had given it back as a wedding present. 

“Lorenzo, what can I do for you” Magnus asked opening the door looking skeptic. The two were on much better terms but no one would call them friends. It made this whole ordeal even more awkward for Lorenzo. 

“Can I come in?” he asked and the other Warlock let him pass, now looking worried. 

“Is something the matter, your not having traumatic lizard flashbacks are you?” Magnus asked teasingly, trying to ease the tension blanketing the room. Lorenzo glared But huffed out a laugh.

“Thankful not and for the record, too soon. No, I wanted to ask you about...your relationship?” He cringed at his own words. Lorenzo wasn’t one for beating around the bush. Magnus for his part just looked confused.

“My relationship. Alec and I are good, refreshed from the honeymoon, still very much in love and happy to be married. I’m not sure what your asking me Lorenzo” Lorenzo shakes his head, Magnus wasn’t getting it at all. Like he needed conformation the couple was happy. Anyone could see it.

“You misunderstood me. I meant, how did you go about it, being in a relationship with a Shadowhunter. Surely it’s different from dating say another warlock. How did you know what to do?” His voice trailed off at the end, like Magnus himself, Lorenzo didn’t like asking for help. He looked up to see Magnus smirking knowingly at him, comprehension clear in his eyes. 

“Are you gonna pretend to be asking for a friend” Magnus joked delightedly. Lorenzo scowled.

“I didn’t come to you to be mocked Bane” he knew coming to Magnus was a mistake. Of course he’d laugh at him, it had been Lorenzo that had condemned Magnus for being with a hunter and now Lorenzo wanted to be with one too. Magnus quickly back tracked, hands in the air, and moved in front of Lorenzo to stop the other Warlock from leaving. 

“I’m sorry Lorenzo, I was only teasing. So, who is it that caught your eye. It wouldn’t happen to be Alexander’s handsome friend would it” Lorenzo blanched, slight annoyance gone, replaced with shock. Magnus already knew, and he thought Andrew was handsome.

“How did you know?” He asked, Magnus smiled innocently. 

“Oh you know, Alec and I might have seen you two getting chatty at the wedding. I’m right then, it is Underhill” Magnus looked very pleased with himself and very interested. Lorenzo thought he looked like a teenage girl waiting for the latest gossip. Oh well he’d have to give it to him.

“Yes, it’s Andrew. We keep running into each other. I rather like him and I believe he likes me too but I’m not sure how to...move things along.” Magnus chuckled making Lorenzo turn to him oddly. He hadn’t said something funny, had he? Magnus gestured for the pair to sit down. 

“Your over thinking it Lorenzo. If you like Underhill, just ask him out. If he says yes, you go on date and if it goes well, you go on another and at some point you realise your dating. You can’t plan a relationship.” Lorenzo wishes you could. Magnus made it all sound so easy. 

“But he’s a Shadowhunter. Until now I never even dreamed of dating one of them.” 

“You think I did” Magnus cuts him off with his eyebrow raised. He did have a point. 

“If Underhill being a Shadowhunter really bothered you, you wouldn’t be here asking me for help on how to ask him out. Yes we’re different, you’ll come across those differences as you go along but being different isn’t a reason not to try” Magnus said gently, something in Magnus’s eyes told Lorenzo he’d had the same thoughts once and perhaps wished someone had said this to him. Ok then.

“Go on then, how do I ask him out?” Lorenzo was trying his damn hardest not to sound eager. Magnus didn’t seem to care. 

“Do you have his number?” 

“...yes” Magnus clapped his hands together, beaming. 

“There you go then. Text him, invite him to the hunters moon for drinks, jobs done” Lorenzo frowned, text him, surely you had to build up to those things. 

“What, straight away, out of the blue. Won’t that seem a little forward” he asked, chewing his lip. Magnus dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Lorenzo darling, your asking him out, it’s forward either way and it’s not out of the blue. He gave you the number for a reason.” Lorenzo thought about it, the idea was appealing. It was easier to send a text then talk face to face but Lorenzo felt like that was proper thing to do.

“I feel like I should ask him in person, it’s more gentlemanly like” he said with his nose in the air. Magnus snorter next to him. 

“That’s charming but good luck. Shadowhunters are workaholics, Alec is a nightmare, the best way to get their attention is to remind them about all the things they could be doing if they left the Institute” Unfortunately, Lorenzo believed him. Even though Lorenzo had had seen Andrew outside of work the Shadowhunter was always dressed like he was ready to go back at any moment. Text it was then. 

“So drinks at the Hunters Moon” Magnus hummed beside him. 

“Drinks, pool, hope Underhill doesn’t ask how many people you’ve slept with before him” Lorenzo spluttered making Magnus smirk. 

“Did Alec really ask you that on the first date” God wouldn’t that be awkward. They were Warlocks after all, fair to say their “numbers” were higher than most. 

“I’ve found Shadowhunters to be very blunt” Magnus deadpanned and Lorenzo stored that information away for later. Deciding he’d gotten enough help Lorenzo got up to leave. It was only Magnus’s third day back home, he didn’t want to intrude too much. 

“Thank you for the insight Magnus, truly. I’ll be going now” as he made to leave but Magnus grabbed his arm making Lorenzo look at him. 

“I hope it goes well Lorenzo....and I expect full details after you flying success of a first date” it was Lorenzo’s turn to snort. Typical Bane. He nodded, ever so slightly, all the same. 

“Thank you again” and he left, leaving a bemused Magnus behind. 

******

Underhill couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t believe. Lorenzo had asked him out on a date. On Friday night. Despite what he’d heard from Alec and Magnus, he really liked the Warlock even if he also found him intimidating. He’d spoken to him on a whim at the wedding. He’d been drunk and Lorenzo had looked good. Really good. Then they kept meeting and Andrew thought that maybe Lorenzo was interested in him too. He wasn’t hopeful, he couldn’t see someone like Lorenzo, who was all extravagant elegance wanting to be with a plain Shadowhunter like him. But then, isn’t that what Alec had thought about Magnus and look how they turned out. So he’d given Lorenzo his number and now he wanted to go out for drinks. He felt so confused by the whole thing, he went to the only person who he could talk to, the only person who understood. 

Alec.

He felt bad knocking on the door, Alec had only just got back from his honeymoon and he was probably playing catch up with paper work but he invited him in all the same. 

“Underhill, Hey, how are you” They hadn’t properly spoken since the other had got back. It felt nice to have a real friend who looked forward to see him. 

“Hey Alec, I was wondering if I could talk to you, about something personal.” Alec’s eyes changed from calm to concerned in a flash. He got up, locking the office door and sat down next to him. 

“What’s going on?” He asked calmly, openly. Andrew felt better already. 

“I’ve met someone, a guy and he’s just asked me out, this Friday so I need time off and some advice on what the hell to do would be great.” Alec beamed, he was so glad his friend had found someone. Underhill was a great guy, he deserved it. 

“Well first off, done, you can have all of Friday if you want. Second, this is great Andrew who is he? Shadowhunter or Downworlder?” Underhill squirmed nervously. Here we go.

“Thanks Alec and it’s uh, Lorenzo” Alec didn’t say anything for a long minute and Underhill started to panic. 

“I know it’s awkward, asking for your help with your history with him but i didn’t know who else to ask. I’m sorry” Alec put his hand over his mouth to stop him talking, smiling. 

“Andrew it’s ok. Magnus and Lorenzo have buried the hatchet and so have I. I was just surprised, Magnus and I weren’t sure if you two would actually get together.” Underhill gaped, Alec and Magnus had predicted this. 

“What” Alec grinned. 

“We saw you at the wedding, it was pretty clear you two fancied each other” Underhill sighed, he felt relieved that Alec was ok with this and that he gave to explain completely. 

“Does this mean you’ve already come up with some advice for me” He asked hopefully, Alec chuckled looking light. 

“Just be yourself” Underhill gave him an imploring look that clearly said “really, give me more than that”. 

“Honestly Andrew There’s not much more to say. Don’t wear all black, you’ll look like your on duty, and don’t be scared of him” Underhill stared at him and Alec stared right back. 

“He’s a century’s old warlock with long past filled with adventure, friends, travel past loves and heartbreak. You’ve thought about it all and you don’t how you could ever stand next to him” Andrew is floored, Alec’s exactly right and for a moment he wonders how the other Shadowhunter could’ve known but then...

“That’s how you felt with Magnus” he said quietly. Alec nodded.

“All the time at the beginning”

“How did you get over it?” Underhill didn’t want to feel like that. Alec shrugged.

“Don’t focus on the past, you won’t find yourself there. Your in Lorenzo’s present and if you focus on that, you’ll find yourself in his future too.” It was actually pretty poetic and Andrew wondered if it was Magnus’s influence in Alec’s words, probably.

“Ok then, be myself, don’t wear black, don’t hang on to the past. Just go with it “ Alex smiled as his friend got up talking through his game plan. 

“That’s right” Underhill nodded smiling, feeling a little more like he was one solid ground. 

“Thanks Alec, I owe you one” he said.

“Tell me all the details when you get back and we’re even” he joked as Underhill blushed. He did agree before he left though.

****** 

Alec smiled as he entered the loft, still tickled by his earlier conversation with Underhill. Him and Lorenzo. He couldn’t wait to tell Magnus. He could hear his husband, he loved thinking that, humming away in the next room. Magnus had, had a good day as well then. 

“Hey you” he said leaning against the door to the kitchen Magnus was currently whirling around. 

“Hey yourself, did you have a good day?” Magnus asked pecking him on the lips. 

“Yes actually. Had a very interesting conversation with Underhill about...”

“Lorenzo” Magnus finishes looking smug. Alec already knows he’s gonna love this. 

“How did you know?”

“Lorenzo might have come over earlier to talk about Underhill too. Was he asking for relationship advice too?” Magnus really reminded Alec of his sister sometimes. It could almost be creepy.

“Yes, because Lorenzo happened to ask him out. Something that maybe you had a hand in” he asked mock suspiciously. Magnus giggled. 

“I did indeed. It looks like we’ve become our friends relationship gurus” The two laughed then Alec got a wicked look in his eye. He slowly pushed Magnus back toward their room. 

“Well then, we better brush up on our facts” he said in a hushed whisper. Magnus wrapper his arms around him smirking. 

“I like the way you think Alexander” a whole month alone together and they still hadn’t gotten this out their system. The  
Need to be close. 

Magnus hoped they never did.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorenzo checked his watch when he entered the bar, he made sure to arrive early but Andrew was already sitting at the bar. Fingers nervously drumming on the wooden counter top. He hadn’t noticed Lorenzo yet, he looked good in a dark green button down and some black jeans. Lorenzo was pretty sure the young man had styled his hair to if the slick shine it held was anything to go by.

He made his way up to the Shadowhunter, perfect smile in place. How hard could this be anyway?

“Andrew, lovely to see you. You weren’t waiting long, I hope” he said sitting down next to the young man. There, nice and polite, open, relaxed. Not at all too formal.

“Um, hi Lorenzo, and no no, not long at all” Andrew stumbled over his words like he couldn’t get them out fast enough. Behind the counter, a bartender Lorenzo didn’t know snorted. Rather rude.

“So, would you like a drink. I haven’t ordered yet, first round on me” he says cheerily, his eyes a light with hope. It had been awhile since someone had tried so hard to impress him. Honestly, that smile was enough. 

“Such a gentlemen, I could get used to this. I’ll have an old fashioned then” Lorenzo lightly flirted, licking over his lip in what he hoped was sensual. He wasn’t the most sexy warlock. Andrews cheeks turned lovely shade of pink. He laughed uncertainly, like he was happy but, almost unsure if that was ok. 

“Well I wouldn’t mind that” he paused for a second “you getting used to it I mean...uh” the boy winced to himself and quickly turned to the bartender to order their drinks.

Lorenzo smiled at the young man looking down at his still trembling hands. He wondered if it was too soon for physical contact. Just a light touch, he thought, placing his hand over Andrews, stilling them. Andrew looked like a dear caught in the headlights. Wide doe eyes starring into Lorenzo’s with such uncertainty but also awe. 

“You needn’t be so worried Andrew. I enjoy your company and I want to be here. You should enjoy yourself too” Underhill smiled, the bartender coming back with their drinks. He grabbed them both and then made a show of offering Lorenzo his. He was just adorable.

“I am now” he said clinking their glasses together laughing. 

“I’m glad, so, how are things at the Institute. Chaotic as ever I imagine” not the most interesting topic, maybe he should’ve asked Bane for conversation starters. Andrew didn’t seem to mind, the familiar territory relaxing him even. 

“Actually no, since Jonathon’s been dealt with it’s been pretty quiet. Although, I caught a couple of new Shadowhunters making out in the training room. That was awkward” Lorenzo could only imagine, he walked in on god knows how many people over the years. Of course, Lorenzo himself had never been so careless. 

“What about you, what’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn up too?” It was probably silly how pleased it made Lorenzo that Andrew took a genuine interest in his work. 

The pair settled into easy conversation, exchanging stories and asking questions about the other. The Shadowhunter needn’t of worried, he was very interesting. They were about half way through their second round when Andrew cleared his throat. 

“So..would it be going to far to ask how old you are?” His voice teasing yet tentative, like he was ready to take the words back instantly. Lorenzo for his part was shocked, he was more than proud of himself for not spilling his drink. When had it become acceptable to ask such things? And how had the the Shadowhunter managed to stay completely adorable while asking. Sensing the silence had gone on too long Lorenzo coughed.

“Well it’s not the worse number you could’ve asked for” he joked lightly which made Andrew frown. Even that was flaming cute. 

“Not the worse number...what” Andrew was perplexed. 

“Oh nothing, just an inside joke of Magnus and mine about you boys, and around 300” Andrew gaped at Lorenzo, the Warlock worries he might of broken him, was his age that much of a surprise, perhaps Lorenzo should be flattered. 

“You and Magnus have inside jokes about Alec and I! You two were at each other’s throats a month ago” Lorenzo just shrugged. Andrew then registered the rest of his sentence. 

“300, wow that’s, that’s amazing. You must’ve had some great experiences” Andrew said awed and Lorenzo smirked. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. He turned his body completely to the other, open, and leant into Andrews space, hand idly tracing the other mans chest. Already he could see the effect he was having.

“Yes, I’ve gotten a lot of “experience” over the years, maybe I’ll share it with you” he spoke lowly, holding Andrews eyes hostage in a heated gaze. He saw the Shadowhunters eyes dilate and his Adam’s apple Bob temptingly. His mouth opened and closed like a fish not that Lorenzo minded. The boy had pretty lips now that he was looking closely, they were so close. 

“I, um...yes, I mean...um....do you want to go play pool?” The Warlock looked up at the flushes Shadowhunter who was also having a hard time not looking at his lips. He could probably kiss him now and Andy wouldn’t stop him but he decided to show his Shadowhunter mercy. He pulled away, a mask of casual elegance falling back into place. 

“I’d love that” he said smiling, he didn’t comment on Andrews sigh of relief. 

*****

Andrew thanked the angel he’d gotten out of that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss the Lorenzo. He definitely did. The way the warlock looked at him was more than intense. But he felt overwhelmed and he didn’t want their first kiss to be in the middle of a bar where everyone could watch. He needed a way out and that’s when the memory of drunk Alec waxing poetic about Magnus came unbidden to him. The fellow Shadowhunter had told him all about his first date. How they’d played pool, it was the perfect escape.

Or he thought it was. Once they’d set up Underhill let Lorenzo go first. While Lorenzo lined up his first shot, Underhill leant against his cue stick, his hand stroking up and down the staff. It was an unconscious act, perfectly innocent. Until Lorenzo saw it with raised eyebrows and a smirk playing on his lips. 

He’d stopped instantly but his cheeks were already pink. A colour that looked lovely on him according to the impossible Warlock opposite him. He remembered Alec telling him Magnus had been an outrageous flirt and to this day his favourite pass time was making him blush. Lorenzo and Magnus clearly had more in common than they thought. 

Eventually they started playing and actually, Lorenzo wasn’t very good. Obviously, Lorenzo couldn’t be good at everything, he wasn’t without fault but it was odd to see the man struggle. His technique was all wrong. Andrew was actually going easy on him, deliberately missing holes. To his credit, Lorenzo was taking it his stride, laughing it all off and it was still fun but he could see the other man getting frustrated.

“Here let me help” he said stepping up behind the slender man. Plastering his body to his side, breathing right down his neck as he adjusted the others stance, how he held the stick and so on. 

“Standing like this gives you better balance and let’s you see down the stick properly. Now you just need a steady hand.” Lorenzo chuckled, was it his imagination or did he sound a touch breathless. 

“Your quite the hands on teacher, aren’t you” Underhill paused, suddenly aware of his body and where it was. He hadn’t realised how close they’d gotten. He could feel the lean planes of the Warlocks body and he couldn’t focus. 

“I’m sorry, I was just helping and I...” Lorenzo titter under him.

“Don’t fret, you’ve helped quite a bit” Lorenzo made his shot and Underhill watched as three balls disappeared. He stood up stunned. Ok, he was good but not that good. He turned to the Warlock who was looking pretty smug with himself, yet still attractive he thought, and gaped.

“We’re you pretending to be bad so I’d, help, you?” Could he really be so extra. Yes, Underhill believed he could and he secretly loved it. 

“Not at all, I’m not much of an actor” Underhill is Sure Alec and Magnus would call that a lie but it didn’t really bother him. Instead he laughed and carried on playing. 

They had three games total and he wasn’t sure how many drinks, enough to make him tipsy, clearly. Lorenzo had done a good job of keeping his cheeks pink all night and now they were walking home. Or to the Institute at least, Lorenzo had insisted on taking him, he’d offered to portal them but Andrew liked walking. 

Where their time in the pub had been filled with banter and laughs, the walk through the New York night was quiet and calm. Secret glances that made the other smile and little jokes littered their path. It was nice, it felt like how a first date should go, If mundane movies are anything to go by. There was a tension in the air, it built as they got closer to the Institute but it wasn’t overwhelmingly this time. Underhill realised it was not tension but anticipation building. How would they finish the night. 

They stopped just outside the church, it was silent, Underhill was sure everyone was asleep, except the skeleton crew they had at night. 

“Thank you for tonight, I had fun” he said hoping he was conveying how much he meant it.

“As did I Andrew, Does this mean I’ll see you again?” Andrew smiles brightly, it almost hurt.

“Yeah, yes, I’d like that” and Lorenzo smiled, a real smile, he was beautiful.

“Wonderful, well you have my number. Goodnight Andrew” he really liked how he said his name, maybe it was the accent. 

“Goodnight Lorenzo” he didn’t want him to leave yet, he wanted to...

Lorenzo kissed him, it was sweet gentle, barely a brush of the lips. It wasn’t the wedding stopping passion of Alec and Magnus’s first kiss but Andrew liked it better. It was just right, it was like he could feel all the nervous energy in his body settle from just one touch. 

“Wow” Lorenzo chuckled, his breath hosting across his lips. 

“Wow indeed, I’ll see you soon Andrew”

*****

Magnus and Alec just had amazing sex, all sex was great but Magnus had used his magic on Alec...let’s just say Alec believed he’d found heaven. They were basking in the afterglow, the best part in Magnus’s opinion when his phone buzzed. He ignored it, it wouldn’t be anything important, but then it buzzed again and then so did Alec’s. 

“I think someone wants to get hold of us” Alec mumbled not moving.

“They always do, just leave it. The world will survive” Magnus groaned tucking himself further into his husbands side. 

“Magnus” Alec chided “it might be important” Magnus huffed but sat up summoning their phones to them. 

“It’s from Lorenzo”

“It’s from Underhill” 

The two looked at each other for a moment. They had a serious decision to make. Go back to bed and cuddle together or stay on their phones to their new best friends. 

They stayed on their phones.

They laughed together, reading through the others texts. Alec was so excited to hear about the kiss, he couldn’t wait to ask if Lorenzo was a good kisser. And Magnus couldn’t keep spluttering when Lorenzo him about the pool incident. It didn’t sound like an incident. 

It was great until Alec squeaked starring at his phone like it had grown legs. 

“You and Lorenzo have inside jokes about me and Underhill!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I love my version of Malec in this. 
> 
> So the date went well I think, What are we calling Andrew and Lorenzo, I like Andro but I’ve seen Reyhill 
> 
> I’m proud of this chapter, hopefully there’s not too many mistakes.
> 
> Btw, there’s a line in this chapter that’s foreshadowing a future chapter. Can you guess which one?
> 
> Comment always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter 
> 
> Just a bit of fun here, the text messages between Magnus and Lorenzo, and Alec and Underhill after the first date.

First up, Magnus and Lorenzo 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
The date went well

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Bane, answer me, I need to discuss my date with you !

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
We kissed!!!!

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Congrats! I told you if you followed my genius advice your date would be a flying success. 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Now spill. I want every detail ;)

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Why’d you take so long to reply?

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Honestly Bane, your such a girl. We talked, I flirted with him, he goes such a pretty pink when he’s flustered. We played pool, that got rather handsy. I walked him home and kissed him. It was wonderful 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I was fucking my husband. And you say I’m the girl here 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
It must be a Shadowhunter thing, it’s adorable isn’t it.

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Wait! Your pool game got handsy!!!Lorenzo, you didn’t assault the poor hunter did you?

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Ofc not Bane. It was him that got behind me. He wanted to help me play pool 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Why are they all so thirsty? Can’t keep their hands off us ;) 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Could you tell if he had a big one?

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
MAGNUS!!!! Of course not, wait no, he’s not small....I couldn’t tell

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Well that was a missed opportunity.  
How was the kiss then, did you blow his mind? 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Your unbelievable. 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
It wasn’t like that, it was soft and tender. It was perfect. Exactly how a gentlemen should kiss his date 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Such a gentlemen, text me when things get interesting 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I’m joking ofc, I’m happy for you Lorenzo, I’m glad it went well

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
YOU TOLD UNDERHILL WE HAVE INSIDE JOKES ABOUT HIM AND ALEC!!!

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Yes, is that a problem. Andrew asked me about my age, I said it wasn’t the worst number he could’ve asked for. You were right Shadowhunters are very blunt. 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I have no words, you realise Alec won’t leave it alone now. 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Oh well, goodnight Bane 

******

And now we have the other sides of the coins. Alec and Underhill 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
I kissed him Alec!!!!

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Well, technically he kissed me but still. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Congrats man, this is great

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Thank you, for everything. You were right, just needed to relax and let it happen.

To Underhill  
From Alec  
I told you, your welcome 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
So...is Lorenzo a good kisser? 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Seriously Alec, that’s what you want to know, nothing about the rest of the date.

To Underhill  
From Alec  
You promised me details!

To Alec  
From Underhill  
You know, Magnus is starting to rub off on you. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Ik, it’s great right. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Now details. Tell me.

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Alright alright. I can’t tell, if he’s a good kisser or not. It was only a little peck but Alec it felt so right. You know for the moment. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Oh don’t worry, I know the power of the little kisses. Coming home from work to Magnus quick kiss on the cheek is fast becoming my favourite thing. What else?

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Well we played pool, like you and Magnus but I totally embarrassed myself. Lorenzo wasn’t doing so good so I tried to help him, you know with his stance. I totally pinned him to the table without seeing it. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
OMG STOP. I had something like that with Magnus. I wasn’t playing well at all and Magnus told me to Bend Over more for better balance. I totally fell for it. 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Haha, I can see you doing that...and me. God our Warlocks must find us so entertaining 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Oh yeah, did you know Magnus and Lorenzo have inside jokes about us?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
WHAT!!?!

To Underhill  
From Alec  
No, I didn’t know that. Jokes about what?

To Alec  
From Underhill  
I don’t know, something to do with numbers 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Numbers? How’d you find this out?

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Oh, I asked Lorenzo about his age and he said it wasn’t the worst number I could ask for.

To Underhill  
From Alec  
You asked how old he was!? Underhill you can’t just ask that. It could’ve been a touchy subject.

To Alec  
From Underhill  
But I was curious, I didn’t mean it rude and it doesn’t matter to me or anything. Any ideas about this joke then?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
I don’t know, I’ll ask Magnus 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Your not gonna stop bugging him now are you? 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Nope. See you in work Underhill 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Night Alec 

*****

That’s it for our shadow texters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should do this again.


	4. Chapter 4

Underhill could get used to this, laying back on Lorenzo’s plush couch, after another amazing date, making out with the Warlock in question. It’s been two months since Lorenzo and his first date and Underhill couldn’t remember a time he’d been happier. It was so simple and easy, which was surprising given Lorenzo’s.....intense nature, not that Underhill minded.

Pressed into the couch with his boyfriend plastered to his side while he kissed him, Underhill definitely didn’t mind. He had one arm wrapped around Lorenzo’s waist, keeping the other man close, while the other played with Lorenzo’s ponytail. Honestly, Andrew was itching to let that ponytail down and run his fingers through the silky locks but Lorenzo was very particular about his hair and he didn’t want to upset the Warlock and ruin the mood. He was also a little scared of hurting the other if he pulled to hard.

Lorenzo hummed lightly into the kiss, shifting to get his hands free. He placed one on Andrews chest, the other was idly massaging his inner thigh. And slowly driving him insane. They hadn’t done anything more than kissing, Lorenzo was very keen on that, on “Courting Andrew properly, like he deserved”. Underhill was fine with it, relieved even, he might of been out to himself for a while but he’d never engaged in anything sexual. He believed those things were personal and should be shared with someone special.

Lorenzo was fast becoming that person but they weren’t in a rush. They had time to get there when they wanted too. Lorenzo squeezed his thigh, dominating their kiss and Andrew groans. He wants to feel embarrassed by the noises Lorenzo can pull from him but he can’t, not when Lorenzo tells him how much he loves those noises in his sexy posh accent. 

“Why don’t we move this upstairs?” Lorenzo purrs. Andrews mind screech’s to a halt. Upstairs? As in, in bed together. Maybe he’s misunderstanding. He pulls away from the Warlock hoping he’s not too tensed up.

“What?” He manages to gulp out. Lorenzo clearly doesn’t pick up on his distress, smirking devilishly.

“The beds a lot comfier, I was think you could stay the night” he runs his hand up and down his chest, something that 5 second ago would’ve be sexy as hell. All hopes of taking thing slow vanish as Andrew realises What Lorenzo is suggesting. 

He should’ve known it was foolish to think Lorenzo would wait for him. That this amazing, extravagant Warlock wouldn’t get bored of him. He should just say yes, it’s not like his body doesn’t want too and he trusts Lorenzo. The man no doubt has experience so it’ll be good. But he can’t, Andrew just can’t. Instead he hastily untangles himself from the Warlock, putting distance between them. 

“I uh, I can’t, I have work. Yeah, work...at the Institute. I should really get going” They both know it’s lie, it’s Andrews day off, that’s why they’d gone out today. He can’t look at Lorenzo as he gets up, doesn’t want to see the hurt or confusion.

“I see, well goodnight then. Will I see you this week?” He sounds uncertain and it cuts at Andrew, he turns back to the crestfallen man and forces a smile.

“Yeah, of course” and then he flees like a coward and an idiot. 

******

It’s barely a day later when Lorenzo burst through Magnus’s doors. Magnus, who thankfully didn’t have any other clients today, was sitting in his favourite chair siping a martini. He raised an eyebrow as the other Warlock stormed in.

“You know, you don’t live here anymore, you can’t just barge in” Magnus says with no real heat behind it. 

“I need your help Bane. I upset him, I scared him but I don’t what I did?...”

“Stop right there, sit down, start from the beginning” Magnus cuts Lorenzo off before he can start spiralling, leading him to the French suite to sit down. He guesses this has something to do with a certain blonde Shadowhunter. 

“It’s Andrew. He came back to mine last night for drinks, a nightcap as you say, and we were kissing...” Lorenzo stops when he sees Magnus smirking at him. He rolls his eyes growling under his breath. 

“For gods sake Bane, concentrate” Magnus smiles, not looking nearly sorry enough in Lorenzo’s opinion, and gestures him to keep going. 

“We were kissing and I asked if he wanted to stay the night. He hasn’t yet and he had the morning off today so I thought it be nice...to wake up together but he all but ran out of the room” Lorenzo tried to sound casual but he’d been really looking forward to it and it hurt that Andrew didn’t want the same. Magnus is smiling fondly now. 

“He thought you were asking for sex” Lorenzo’s eyes widen because that couldn’t be true. He and Andrew were taking things slow, putting in the effort to this properly.

“I wasn’t, I know he’s not ready and he knows I’m ok with that. I’d never force him” Magnus nods along. 

“Of course Lorenzo and he knows that too, probably remembered it not long after he left but in the heat of the moment he panicked. You two had been making out and then you invited him to the bedroom. He assumes that's going to lead to sex But, instead of telling you this, he ran because Shadowhunters don't know how to be vulnerable”

Lorenzo considered Magnus's words, he didn't want to believe it, that Andrew could still be worried about his intentions but he could believe. And that made all the difference. His shadowhunters was chaotic at the best of times and he could imagine Andrew working himself up over something as simple as staying the night.

"What do I do then?" Lorenzo asked feeling out of his depths. Magnus hummed leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. 

"Let come him come to you, he's probably already planing a speech which he'll instantly forget when he see's you" Lorenzo quirks an eyebrow at the other Warlock.

"Speaking from experience?" Magnus smiles, a very fond smile and briefly Lorenzo how good love looks on Magnus.

"Alec always planned a 5 page long speech to give to me whenever he felt he "messed up" but he never actually said any of it, instead he just said whatever was running through his head in the moment" his voice is far away, most likely remembering one such incident.

"But he got his point across" he asked and Magnus nodded, still smiling.

"Eventually" 

The two warlocks talk for a little longer, Lorenzo deciding to text Andrew later that evening if he hadn't heard from the Shadowhunter. Just in case, he assured Magnus then he left. 

*****

If Andrew could physically kick himself in the balls he would. After he'd all but ditched Lorenzo he hadn't gone straight home. He didn't want to walk through the halls of the Institute where everyone would stare and wonder why he was back so early. When he finally did drag himself home it was past midnight, barely anyone still working, and he almost made it back to his room when he ran into Alec. The other Shadowhunter looked confused by his presence and tried to ask him why he was back but Andrew quickly deflected and got away, again. 

He hadn't been in the talking mood then but he was now which is why he was knocking on Alec's door again. Alec let him in like he always does, asking him to lock the door because,of course, he knows today is going one of those talks. Personal. They sit together on the couch, Alec sits relaxed but Andrew is tense.

"You ready to talk to me about last night?" Alec doesn't sound mad, Underhill knows that he isn't but he still feels guilty about blowing the other man off last night.

"It's about Lorenzo, he wanted to...but I freaked out...and ran and now I feel awful" Underhill managed to stutter out, face colouring. For a moment Alec looks alarmed and almost angry as he sits up and Andrew feels worried but then Alec lets out a breathe, relaxing again.

"Just so I'm clear, what did Lorenzo want? What did he say?" Alec asks in a controlled calm voice. Underhill thinks for a second to remember the Warlocks exact words.

"Urm..he asked if I wanted to stay the night" he was blushing again.

"And your not ready to sleep over there, that's fine" Underhill looked at him quizzically.

"I would've been fine just sleeping over but Lorenzo wanted to do other things" did he though, thinking back on it Lorenzo didn't actually say anything about, "more" 

"Did he say that? Suggest trying something new?" Alec was blushing a little bit now too. He guessed having the sex talk with your subordinates wasn't listed as part of the job. 

"Well no, but we were kissing when he said it and the way he said it...I thought" a sinking feeling starts growing in his stomach. Alec bites his lip, the way he's looking at Andrew makes him think Alec feels sorry for him.

"Andrew, have you and Lorenzo gone any further than kissing?" 

"No" he feels a little shame, knowing that Alec had definitely done it by this point in his relationship with Magnus but he quickly reminds himself that him and Lorenzo aren't Alec and Magnus. Alec hums smiling awkwardly.

"Andrew, if Lorenzo is anything like Magnus, and I think in this case, he is, nothing would've happened in that bed except more kissing. Unless I actively asked him to take the lead, Magnus always let me set the pace. Lorenzo probably just offering for you to spend the night, sleeping." 

Underhill groans loudly to himself, head falling to his lap in despair. Lorenzo had said from the beginning they'd go at Andrews pace why had he freaked out so much. His boyfriend offer had been perfectly innocent and the shadowhunter had acted as if he'd threatened him. Andrew almost wanted to cry, he could've woken up in Lorenzo's arms this morning. For the first time. 

"What do I do Alec?" he whimpered.

"What do you want to do?" Alec asked gently. To fix it.

"I want to go over there and, I don't know talk to him, explain myself..." pick up where we left off, is left unsaid. But how can he expect that after he undoubtedly hurt Lorenzo's feelings. 

"Then do that" so maybe he could.

"Did this ever happen to you?" Alec throws his hard back and laughs, he's still blushing but he looks happy.

"You have no idea how many times I ran from Magnus's and then be back the next day. i'd apologies and pretend it never happened until the next time it happened. Eventually, Magnus magically stuck me to couch and wouldn't let me up until we'd talked it all out. Do yourself a favour and don't be me. Get the awkward explanation out the way, Lorenzo will know what to say" Andrew laughs along but he has to agree, he doesn't want to get trapped in a loop of panic the way Alec did.

"If you'd like, I could set Izzy on you too. She's very good at "motivating" me to my shit together" Alec teases with an evil smirk that makes Andrew wince.

"You know what, I'm good. I'm gonna go before you call Izzy" Alec laughs but shoo's him off anyway.

*****

Standing outside Lorenzo's apartment was daunting, even more so when he knew the Warlock was undoubtedly aware of his presence. Lorenzo would normally swing the door open with magic before Andrew could even raise his hand to knock but tonight the Warlock was waiting for him. Maybe he didn't want to come off too forward Andrew though uneasily. Shaking his head, he squared up to the door and knock, firm and loud. He caused this mess, he'd fix. Just walk in and explain what happened, the rest was up to Lorenzo. 

Lorenzo opened the door slowly, leaning mock casually against the frame, eyes downcast.

"Andrew, I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you tonight” he sounds, Andrew doesn’t know, surprised, hopeful, weary...vulnerable. The word hits Andrew like a train because it’s not a word he associates with Lorenzo. His Warlock was always so sure of himself, always confident.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that, I should’ve texted you first. To make sure I was ok to come over” Andrew stutters out, not the opening he’d hoped for. Lorenzo smiles, it looks a touch sad.

“Your always welcome here” he moves aside to let the Shadowhunter. 

They move to Lorenzo’s lounge, Andrew stares at the couch they’d been making out on last night and wishes he could turn back time. 

“I’m sorry about last night...” he starts but Lorenzo scoffs as though trying to wave him off. 

“Don’t be, you had a job to do...”

“Don’t! Don’t do that, we both know I didn’t have work, don’t pretend for me” Andrew cuts in loudly feeling even worse. Lorenzo was trying to give him an out, to pretend last night never happened, probably to make him feel comfortable nevermind how it affected Lorenzo himself. 

“I have no right to ask, but stop with the bravo, please. I know I hurt you last night when I left and I’m so sorry and I came here to explain but I can’t do that if now your the one pretending” Andrew pleaded. Lorenzo’s lips thinned, thinking deeply before his features smoothed out. He still looked weary but willing to listen. To let Andrew prattle on until he’d said what he needed too. 

“I’m sorry I ran away last night. I...when we were kissing and you asked me to stay the night, I thought...I assumed that you wanted, well more than just kissing.” He can’t quite look Lorenzo in the eye, too embarrassed.

“I know you said that we’d, take it slow but sometimes...it’s hard to believe someone as incredible as you would want to wait for me. I thought you were getting bored and were hinting at me...so i decided to agree because I didn’t want to lose you but then the thought of actually having sex.” He’s stuttering badly now but he pushes through. 

“I’m not ready yet, I will be, I want to but not yet and I got scared which is why I ran. I should’ve just said something to you, not abandon you, that’s not how you treat someone you love but I was freaked out and so I....Lorenzo I’m so sorry” finally, finally he’s done, he’s said it all and he chances a glance at Lorenzo. The Warlock looks shocked. Shocked silent because he doesn’t say anything for a long while and Andrew worries he’s somehow messed things up more. Then.

“You love me?” He asks in a small voice sounding fragile but hopeful. Andrews brain short circuits, he just said he loves Lorenzo. He thinks about taking it back because their not there’s yet but, he can’t. Yesterday he’d been sure he wasn’t at the L-word stage but today’s a new day and yes he’s sure. 

“Yes, I do, I love you but you don’t have to say it back.” Andrew quickly throws out, he doesn’t want Lorenzo to feel obligated to say it. The Warlock does seem to consider him for a moment before softly smiling. He steps up to Andrew, their close now.

“I hated when you left last night, I was so scared I’d hurt you or upset you, felt sick with it. I missed you all night and I have thought of nothing else but you all day. I was relieved and nervous when you came back and I want to take away any insecurities you may have because I could never be bored of you and I don’t want anything your not ready for. I love you too, Andrew” he’s whisper like it’s a secret, something for just the two of them. Andrew feels nothing but adoration for the man in front of him.

Their kissing again, hot and desperate like they can’t get close enough to each other. Hands clinging to the fabric of their clothes as they stumble backwards towards the couch. As they sit Lorenzo pulls back. 

“Are you ok?” He asked and Andrew smiles. 

“Yes” Lorenzo smirks pushing him back into the cushions. 

“So if I asked you to stay the night, just for sleeping, that would be acceptable” he asks teasingly and Andrew laughs, angel he loves this and he says so.

“I’d love that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be the first of the Smutty chapters, Andrew and Lorenzo were gonna start to have a bit of fun...
> 
> ...but then they were like “noooo, we’re gonna have some angst with a fluffy ending”
> 
> Honestly though, I prefer this. They can have fun next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the half way point so here’s another bonus chapter. Underhill and Lorenzo are adorable and Alec and Magnus are so done with them.
> 
> I’m also slightly exhausted and these chapters don’t require much thought process like a full on chapter does. I need sleep but I’m determined to update all my fics this week

Let’s switch it up and start with Alex and Underhill.

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Is it difficult to give a handjob?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
WHAT?!?

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Like, does it hurt your wrist as much as they say

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Why are you texting ME this!!!???

To Underhill  
From Alec  
And who are this “they”??

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Well me and Enzo we’re thinking of trying some new things and I know he’s going to be amazing and I don’t want to make a fool of myself.

To Alec  
From Underhill  
So I thought I’d ask you for pointers

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Oh you know, just people

To Underhill  
From Alec  
I clearly don’t know these people and I don’t want to.

To Underhill  
From Alec  
These aren’t the sort of things you ask your boss you know

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Your also my friend 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
No one told me when I became your friend I’d have to give you SEX ADVICE!!

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Please Alec....

To Underhill  
From Alec  
.....

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Yes, your wrist will get sore if he takes a while to get off. Which he probably will....firm grip, start slow and build up and use a lot of lube...

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Thank you so much Alec, anything else?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Honestly Andy, just mimic whatever Lorenzo does to you, as long as your comfortable. 

To Alec  
From Underhill  
But I don’t want to embarrass myself

To Underhill  
From Alec  
You’re going to

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
It’s your first time doing any of this, your not going to be good at it straight away, like with any skill.

To Underhill  
From Alec  
And that’s ok, it’s part of the fun. Magnus had a whale of time teaching me and I loved learning to...please him. 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
You and Lorenzo will be the same. You’ll be fine

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Ok, I’ll take your word for it. Thank you, want me to let you know how it goes?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
I simple “it went good” will surface. I don’t need the images of you and the lizard getting it on

To Alec  
From Underhill  
ALEC!!!! Don’t call him that!!!

To Underhill  
From Alec  
I’m sorry, that was harsh. Oh Underhill, one more thing...

To Alec  
From Underhill  
What?

To Underhill  
From Alec  
You’re on desk duty for the week, as payment for my help

To Alec  
From Underhill  
Seriously, I hate you sometimes. Stop spending so much time with Magnus!!! 

To Underhill  
From Alec  
Love you too <3 ;)

And now it’s Magnus and Lorenzo's turn

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I require your assistance Bane

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
That’s nicest you’ve ever asked for my help

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I’m not going to like this, am I?

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo

Shut up Bane, I’m always polite, I am a man of standards after all 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Riiiiiight

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
So what do you need my help with this time, I assume it’s blonde related 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
His name is Andrew and yes it is. You see we’ve decided to progress our intimate relationship and I wondering how best to introduce him...to sex. I don’t want to startle my Shadowhunter 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
How to introduce him to....you don’t want to startle your....By Lilith Lorenzo, he’s not a stray dog that’s gonna make a break for it if you move too fast

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
He’s not an 11 year old boy either. He’s knows what sex is, you don’t need to introduce him to the term. He knows the mechanics just not how to...execute them well, like all virgins. That’s the fun part when your the experienced one, you get to teach him. 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I don’t want to overwhelm him though 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Well obviously you don’t do everything at once. Start with the easy things, and then work your way through the pleasures of the flesh. Make sure your both comfortable, use lube and don’t forget prep. Easy

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
You know, these aren’t things I should have to tell a 300 year old. Have you never been with a virgin before? Because the actual act is basically the same as normal...a little gentler is all. 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Of course I’ve been with a virgin before. You don’t live as long as we do without sleeping with all manner of people

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
That is entirely too true. Careful, you make us sound like whores.

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I would never associate myself with such a degenerate word

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Would you associate it with me?

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Well...?

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
We’ve gotten off subject 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
LORENZO!!!

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I’m sorry Magnus but you asked for that

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I did no such thing and for the record I’m still pissed 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Please Magnus, it’s his first time, I just want to know how to make it special?

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
You make it special by loving him, by taking care of him, by making him feel good. All things you know how to do.

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I suppose your right 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Well obviously 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
I’m still pissed btw 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
I’ll send biscuits, is that a suitable apology 

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
....

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
It’s acceptable 

To Magnus  
From Lorenzo  
Very well then. Goodnight Magnus and thank you for your help

To Lorenzo  
From Magnus  
Yeah, whatever, just send me my cookies 

And now, I think Malec should get a quick turn

To Alexander  
From Magnus  
Lorenzo is the absolute worst 

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
Did he ask you for sex advice?

To Alexander  
From Magnus  
Yes, I take it, you and Underhill had the same talk?

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
Not a conversation I want to revisit 

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
I’m fine to help Underhill with his relationship but sex, no. They should be able to figure out sex on their own.

To Alexander  
From Magnus  
Agreed, when you coming home? 

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
Maybe in an hour, paperwork is killing my ass

To Alexander  
From Magnus  
Lorenzo called me a whore

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
I’ll be home in ten

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
And I’ve got the day off tomorrow so we egg Lorenzo's Mansion

To Alexander  
From Magnus  
I don’t deserve you!!! <3 <3

To Magnus  
From Alexander  
<3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Magnus and Alex came off even more done then I intended.
> 
> Clearly their more suited to being relationship gurus than sex advisers 
> 
> Hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Underhill shivered As Lorenzo kissed him up against the door. They'd spent the night at Pandemonium at Magnus and Alec's suggestion. Or more like insistence. Andrew wasn't complaining though if he had, he never would've seen Lorenzo in the club. Clad in tight leather pants, heeled boots and a black glittered blazer that was just left hanging open. He never would've thought the Warlock a club person, he wasn't like Magnus who dressed like he was going to be on the cover of Vogue every day. And yet walked around like he owned the place, so regal and elegant looking. Like a panther stalking, it's prey.

Plenty of alcohol and hours of grinding had slowly but surely driven Andrew to insanity. Watching the alluring Warlock twirl among the lights, skin glistening with sweat had tested restraint Andrew didn't know he had. Eventually, he snaps, grabbing the Warlocks hand and dragging him through the crowd of sweat-soaked bodies. When they're at the edge of the club, he trapped Lorenzo against the wall and whispered, demanded he open a portal home. Lorenzo had smirked like he'd been waiting for this, he probably had, and they disappeared in a burst of magic. Magnus and Alec fist pumping up in the VIP section.

"You're so beautiful Andrew" Lorenzo whispered into his neck making the Shadowhunter shiver. He was really worried his legs were going to give way. Maybe the Warlock would keep him up with his magic, Andrew thought hotly. Something else he'd have to ask Alec about. Lorenzo shoved his leg between the Shadowhunters legs, and all thoughts of Alec evaporated, replaced with a desperate longing for the man in front of him. He couldn't keep the moans spilling from his mouth in even if he wanted too. He didn't want to, he knew it got Lorenzo hot under the collar, to see the power he had over Andrew. In the very distant back of his mind, Andrew thought that it was wrong how much he loved letting this Warlock dominate him. No, allowing himself to feel good wasn't a bad thing 

"Should we move this inside the bedroom, my love" Lorenzo murmured seductively while nibbling at the Shadowhunters ear. Despite his growing arousal, Andrew laughs. It's true, they'd escaped the club, made it through the mansion, up the stairs and to Lorenzo's bedroom only to crash together against the door. 

"Angels, yes Lorenzo" he expects Lorenzo to open the door and for them to fall into bed like in those mundane movies. He doesn't expect Lorenzo to suddenly sweep him off his feet, literally. 

Lorenzo has picked him up bridal style. Don't get him wrong, Andrew knew the Warlock wasn't weak, but physically he was so slight. He shouldn't be able to pick up someone as bulky as Andrew. He stares at the other man in shock, arousal forgotten. Lorenzo smirks smugly. 

"A gentleman carries his date over the threshold" he states making his way through the bedroom. Andrew laughs again but flushes as well.

"I'm not a blushing bride, Lorenzo" the Shadowhunter doesn't really mind, the angle gives him a perfect view of the other's neck which Andrew takes full advantage of. Licking and biting at it in the way Lorenzo loves.

Then they lay down on the bed. Suddenly everything feels electric, even though all they've done is lie down, not even take their clothes off. It's just so much more intimate like this. Lorenzo sits over him, straddling his lap and grinds down, hard. Andrew moans loudly, Lorenzo just looks so damn powerful on top of him, pinning dow. The pressure on his dick is torture, yet the friction is the best feeling in the world. He tries to grab at the Warlocks clothes, but they're practically glued to the other's body. He groans in frustration.

"Off" he whines, tugging again at Lorenzo's pants. The Warlock chuckles warmly and then slides out of Andrews lap to lie on his side. Andrew cries in alarm, staring at Lorenzo like the cat that Didn't get the cream. 

"Before we do anything else, how much further would you like this to go Andrew?" even his drink and lust addled brain could admit this was a good question from Lorenzo. One that showed that Lorenzo cared about him, this wasn't just sex to the Warlock.

It made Andrew's heart swell. So he thought. He had no doubt that he wanted this with Lorenzo, and he was definitely ready to be intimate in that way with someone. But it was a big step, they hadn't done anything more beyond making out so Andrew would really be throwing himself in at the deep end. There were plenty of other things they could do, and it didn't mean they wouldn't still go all the way. Just a little warm-up first.

"I want to do something, not sex but something...I just want you" Andrew admits, somewhat shyly. Lorenzo beams at him then smirk slyly before suddenly reaching over and squeezing Andrew through his jeans, making the Shadoehunter keen and arch off the bed.

"Oh, darling, I know. Question where do you want me? My hand wrapped around you, my mouth on you or maybe my fingers inside you" honestly all the options sounded about right. Again, Andrew wondered if Lorenzo's magic could make him feel all those sensations at once. For now, one possibility stood out.

"Your mouth, please I want your mouth" Lorenzo had the most tantalizing lips, thin as they may be, they were always curled in a confident grin that did things to Andrews lower regions. The same smirk he was pulling now.

"It be my pleasure, my love" he growls lowly.

With the of a hand, their clothes are gone, stripped away by Lorenzo's golden magic. Andrew squirms and moans beneath the waves of magic, it feels like a soft caress all over his body. Lorenzo quirks an eyebrow at him then grins to himself, like he'd just figured something out. Then his mouth is on him. Once again, Andrew all but jumps off the bed, taken aback by the fiery heat surrounding his member. The slick smoothness of the Warlocks running over his second head. The way he hallows his cheeks to take the Shadowhunter deeper. He desperately wants to watch, but he's incapable of moving his head from it's thrown back position. A song of moans and begs spill from his lips in a torrent he can't control. His hips stutter forward when he feels the tip of cock hit the back of Lorenzo's throat. The Warlock barely flinches when he grabs his hair to take him deeper. He swallows easily, and if Andrews's eyes were open, he's sure he'd see Lorenzo smirking somehow. In an unexpected move of boldness, Andrew pulls at the other man's hair, freeing the silky locks from their slicked-back ponytail. Lorenzo groans hound his shaft, and that's all it takes to send Andrew over the edge. He spills into the Warlocks mouth, cussing up a storm at how good it feels. Lorenzo swallows it all, except a few stray drops that Andrew has the pleasure of seeing licked up the other's skilled tongue. His dick twitches at the sight. He knows it's no surprise he came quickly, doesn't make him any less embarrassed at how easily the Warlock took him apart. The soft look in Lorenzo's eye makes him feel ok, though.

"You were exquisite, my love" Lorenzo praises, but Andrew barely hears him. 

With Lorenzo no long curled up between his legs, Andrew can see all of him. He understands how the Warlock could pick him up. Beneath all those layers with a lean and toned body. Without thinking, Andrew drags the other man on top of him. Skin to skin it feels so good. He can also feel Lorenzo's still hard length poking at his hip. He reaches down, giving it a few dry squeezes making the other suck in a breath. 

"Let me return the favour" Andrew insist even though he knows he'll never be able to do what Lorenzo just did. Not yet. Lorenzo must sense his worry as he conjures a tube of lube.

"I'd love that, why don't you use your hand?" he suggests mindfully, and Andrew smiles gratefully at him, taking the tube of lube. 

He rubs some between his fingers, trying to warm the cold gel before moving his hand down. At first contact, Lorenzo's hip flutter forward pushing into Andrew's fist. He leans in to kiss at the base of the Warlocks throat, trying to add pleasure on. He tries, he really does, but the angle is wrong, and after a few minutes Andrews's wrist begins to hurt. He can't tell if he should go faster or harder. Lorenzo moans, but their light and breathy and as good as they sound, it's not the almost feral sound Lorenzo pulled from him. He keeps going but eventually gives in, looking up at the other man.

"Lorenzo, help me," he asks. Lorenzo smiles at him, almost like he's proud he asked for help. 

He moves them to a different position and places his hand over Andrews and starts to tug. It's a fast then slow rhythm with a firmer grip than Andrew would've though comfortable, but Lorenzo's back bows as the pressure builds. Andrew takes over, adding a slight flick of his wrist and thumbs over the head, making the other squirm in his grasp. He keeps up his licking and nipping at any exposed skin he can find, the faint taste of salt intoxicating. When Lorenzo finishes, Andrew watches, fascinated by the spurts of white liquid covering his hand.

The pair collapse on the bed, both panting lightly, Lorenzo uses his magic to clean them up. Honestly, Andrew could go again. After all, he's still young, but he doesn't want to. Lying in his boyfriend's arms in post-orgasm bliss is just as good, if not better. 

"I love you" Andrew whisper into the Warlocks chest. 

'I love you too" he barely hears Lorenzo mumble back before he slips into sleep. 

*****

Lorenzo is awake after Andrew has fallen asleep, not one for pillow talk, his Shadowhunter. Tonight had been wonderful and erotic. He'd have to thank Bane for his suggestion. He'd learn so much about the man that had captured his heart. Fascinating things he never would've thought about his love. Like how Andrew loved to be manhandled or the feeling of his magic on his body. He'd undoubtedly be exploring these new facts as soon as possible. Anything to hear the Shadowhunter beg and moan so prettily. Lorenzo settles down, not wanting to get excited again.

He loved Andrew so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, hope you're all still here.
> 
> So I'm pretty happy with this chapter, quite relaxed and sweet but still steamy. 
> 
> No Magnus and Alec, don't worry; they both are going to show up heavily in the next chapter, things haven't gone wrong, but it's another big milestone.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
